Czech Republic men's national ice hockey team
| Jerseys = | First game = 6–1 (Stockholm, Sweden; February 11, 1993) | Largest win = 11–0 (Hanover, Germany; May 6, 2001) | Largest loss = 7–0 (Stockholm, Sweden; February 11, 2012) | World champ apps = 18 | World champ first = 1993 | World champ best = (1996, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2005, 2010) | Regional name = World Cup | Regional cup apps = 3 - (1996, 2004, 2016) | Regional cup best = 3rd: - 2004 | Olympic apps = 7 | Olympic first = 1994 | Olympic medals = Gold: 1 – (1998) Bronze: 1 – (2006) | Record = |Regional cup first = 1996}} The Czech men's national ice hockey team is one of the most successful national ice hockey teams in the world, currently ranked sixth by the IIHF. It is controlled by the Czech Ice Hockey Association. The Czechs won the gold medal at the 1998 Winter Olympics and won three straight gold medals at the world championships from 1999 to 2001. In the next 3 years the team did not get a medal at the world championships - not even home at the 2004 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships held in Prague and Ostrava in the Czech Republic, thus keeping the "world championship home ice curse" alive. But the following year the Czechs won gold at the the 2005 tournament, the only world championship where, due to the 2004-2005 NHL lockout, all NHL players were available to participate. At the 2006 Winter Olympics the Czechs won a bronze medal, defeating Russia 3-0 (roster) in the bronze medal game, and becoming one of only three nations (along with Russia and Finland) to medal twice in ice hockey at the Olympic games since the NHL allowed its players to participate in this event. At the 2006 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships the Czechs won silver, falling to Sweden in the final. The Czech Republic has 72,075 players (0.7% of its population). A last gold medal comes from 2010 and last medal from 2012. Coaching history Olympics *1994 – Ivan Hlinka *1998 – Ivan Hlinka and Slavomir Lener *2002 – Josef Augusta *2006 – Alois Hadamczik *2010 - Vladimír Růžička *2014 - Alois Hadamczik *2018 - Josef Jandač World Championships *1993 – Ivan Hlinka *1994 – Ivan Hlinka *1995 – Ludek Bukac *1996 – Luděk Bukač *1997 – Ivan Hlinka and Slavomir Lener *1998 – Ivan Hlinka and Slavomir Lener *1999 – Ivan Hlinka *2000 – Josef Augusta *2001 – Josef Augusta *2002 – Josef Augusta *2003 – Slavomír Lener *2004 – Slavomír Lener *2005 – Vladimír Růžička *2006 – Alois Hadamczik *2007 – Alois Hadamczik *2008 - Alois Hadamczik *2009 - Vladimír Růžička *2010 - Vladimír Růžička *2011 - Alois Hadamczik *2012 - Alois Hadamczik *2013 - Alois Hadamczik *2014 - Vladimír Růžička *2015 - Vladimír Růžička *2016 - Vladimír Vůjtek *2017 - Josef Jandač *2018 - Josef Jandač Olympic record .]] *1994 - Finished in 5th place *'1998 - Won gold medal' *2002 - Finished in 7th place *2006 - Won bronze medal (roster) *2010 - Finished in 7th place *2014 - Finished in 6th place *2018 - Finished in 4th place World Cup record *1996 - Did not qualify for playoffs *2004 - Lost in semi-finals *2016 - Did not qualify for playoffs World Championship record *1993 - Won bronze medal *1994 - Finished in 7th place *1995 - Finished in 4th place *'1996 - Won gold medal' *1997 - Won bronze medal *1998 - Won bronze medal *'1999 - Won gold medal' *'2000 - Won gold medal' *'2001 - Won gold medal' *2002 - Finished in 5th place *2003 - Finished in 4th place *2004 - Finished in 5th place *'2005 - Won gold medal' *2006 - Won silver medal *2007 - Finished in 7th place *2008 - Finished in 5th place *2009 - Finished in 6th place *[[2010 IIHF World Championship|'2010']]' - Won gold medal' *2011 - Won bronze medal *2012 - Won bronze medal *2013 - Finished in 7th place *2014 - Finished in 4th place *2015 - Finished in 4th place *2016 - Finished in 5th place *2017 - Finished in 7th place *2018 - Finished in 7th place Actual Roster Coaches and Training Stuff See also *Czechoslovak national ice hockey team *National Teams of Ice HockeyCategory:National teams Category:Czech ice hockey teams